Good Buffalo to Bad Buffalo
by PlentyOJawsMickyandMaggie
Summary: Uh oh! Temutai's two sons were asked to go out and do a simple errand and it ends up with them fighting, making a huge hole in the wall, worrying Temutai, and causing destruction! Will this be the first time Temutai is actually concerned about someone's well being? what will he say or do or how will he react to their actions?


Good Buffalo to Bad Buffalo

Po was delivering stuff to Mr. Ping when suddenly as he got into the noodle shop he was struck over the head with a pot by his dad. He asked his dad why he did it and Mr. Ping tells him that two hideous buffaloes have come into town and he has been on edge ever since. Po has an idea who they are so he goes out looks at them and asks them their names.

Po:(to the two buffaloes) um hi uh who are you two?

Buffalo #1: i'm Chulun!

Buffalo #2: and i am Bataar!

Po:(to himself) Temutai's kids!

Chulun: i remember you panda!

Bataar: me too!

Chulun: hey i said it first!

Bataar: no i did!

He jumps on Chulun and soon the two are fighting eachother

Po:(a bit nervous) ok(raises an eyebrow).

He goes over to break up the fight

Po: so why are you two down here?  
Bataar: well we wouldn't be down here if he would give me my sword back!

Chulun: well give me my ninja stars back!

Po: does your dad know you two are down here?!

Bataar: no and uh he doesn't need to!

Chulun: yeah so don't tell on us!

Po: but don't you think since it is almost night fall that your dad may be a bit you know worried?!

They ignore his question and continue fighting

Po: Bataar Chulun stop this silly fighting!

Bataar: well tell him to quit kicking me and give me my sword back!

Chulun: and tell him i want my ninja stars!

Po: ok uh-

Bataar: shut up Chulun!

Chulun: no you Bataar!

Po: is there another reason you both are down here?

Chulun: yes because our dad told us to get him some stuff well he told me!

Bataar: no he told me!

Chulun: no me!

Bataar: me!

Chulun: me!

Bataar: me!

Chulun: me!

Both: ME!

Po: ok?

Chulun: uh oh i just thought-

Bataar: first time ever!

Chulun:(ignores him) remember we made that hole in the wall well you did-

Bataar: no you did!

Chulun: no it was you and dad will be all scary mad if we i mean if i don't go back!

Bataar: you did it and quit blaming me for everything!

Chulun: no you did it that's why i should just get this food and go back!

Bataar knocks it out of his hands

Bataar: you'll go back after i'm done with you!

Chulun: no after i am done with you!

They continue fighting and their fight leads to big destruction.

Meanwhile back at Temutai's palace, Temutai is waiting for either one of his boys to get back with the food but soon he grows impatient as one of them is taking too long and he has no idea they are fighting. A Qidan Warrior comes to inform Temutai of the boys' whereabouts.

Qidan Warrior: King Temutai King Temutai!

He runs in and falls to the ground

Temutai: well don't just lay there SAY SOMETHING!

Qidan Warrior: your sons Chulun and Bataar are both gone!

Temutai: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!

Qidan Warrior: I guess one of them was supposed to get stuff and i guess the other one went without saying anything so i-

Temutai: and WHAT'S HAPPENING?!

Qidan Warrior: i went and spied on them and they are fighting eachother causing destruction!

Temutai:(eyes widen and then he angrily growls).

Qidan Warrior: yes i know they are taking too long!

Temutai: I send one of them to do a simple thing and it turns to a FIGHT?!

Qidan Warrior: not only that but there's a huge hole in the wall!

Temutai: there's a what?! hole what do you mean by hole?!

Qidan Warrior: see(points to the big gaping hole).

Temutai gets up and looks at the gaping hole and gets more and more infuriated

Temutai: TELL ME WHERE THEY'RE AT AND I'LL GO AND GET THEM FOR THIS!

Qidan Warrior: Valley Of Peace.

Temutai: thank you!

The Qidan Warrior leaves

Temutai then leaves to go and get his two boys before they can cause anymore trouble.

Before Temutai can get there already Chulun and Bataar have caused the villagers to run away because of their fight. Po tries to stop their fight only for Temutai to arrive just in time uh oh!

Po: seriously Bataar and Chulun you both need to-

a loud voice says "ENOUGH!" along with a huge stomp

Po turns around and that loud stomp and voice was...Temutai and he doesn't look happy at all well he never does

Temutai: CHULUN! BATAAR!  
Chulun: you're dead bro!

Bataar: no you are!

Chulun: no you!

Bataar: you!

Chulun: you!

Bataar: you!

Chulun: you!

Both: YOUUUUUUU!

They soon go for hiding places

Temutai: you both can run but you cannot HIDE!

Po:(opens his mouth as if he were to say something but doesn't say anything).

Temutai: did YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS?!

Po: no no no i tried and tried to stop them but they won't stop!

Temutai: well you won't have to worry about stopping them because now I WILL STOP THEIR FIGHT!

Po: ok and you're not here to squish my head or destroy something?

Temutai: no remember when i made that truce with you well i have no reason to fight you or do any harm to anybody except my two sons now CHULUN AND BATAAR COME OUT NOW!

Chulun and Bataar both shaking come out to face their dad

Temutai: suppose you both can explain to me what all of this IS ABOUT?!

Chulun: it was Bataar's fault!

Bataar: no it wasn't it was your fault!

Chulun: no it was yours!

Bataar: no yours!

Chulun: yours!

Bataar: yours!

Chulun: yours!

Both: YOURS!

Temutai: ENOUGH!

He stomps his foot

Temutai: I also heard you both caused DESTRUCTION!

Chulun and Bataar point to eachother

Temutai:(groans in frustration).

Po:(nervously bites his finger).

Temutai: and one of you put a hole in THE WALL!

Chulun: it was him!

Bataar: no it was-

he gets cut off

Temutai: ENOUGH of the it was him no him stuff do you both think i'm STUPID?!

Chulun: Bataar thinks so!

Bataar: no Chulun thinks so!

Temutai gets more infuriated

Chulun and Bataar: uh oh!

Temutai: you boys are in alot of TROUBLE!

He then drags Chulun and Bataar by their tails

Temutai:(to Po) thank you Po and GOODBYE!

Po:(nervously) bye Temutai!

Then after Temutai and his sons get home oh boy they both in for it big time! Temutai sits on his throne as he tells both of them to tell their side of the story but even that doesn't work as they continue fighting so with Temutai's patience wearing thin and his fury reaching a high level as they both left him a bit worried and their destruction to the wall and in the valley of peace and their fight infuriated him more he decides to do the one thing he hoped he never had to do and that is to give them both a well deserved spanking. So he tells them what their punishment is and they cringe at it.

Temutai: Bataar Chulun!

Chulun and Bataar: yes dad?

Temutai: since you both worried me and destroyed half of the valley of peace and the wall over there and you two were fighting i have decided the appropriate punishment for YOU!

Chulun:(to Bataar)ha ha you get to suffer you get to suffer!

Temutai: you're also getting punished too CHULUN!

Bataar:(to Chulun) ha ha you get to get punished too ha ha ha!

Temutai: BATAAR!

Bataar: he made me do it!

Temutai:(growls).

Chulun: so uh what's our punishment?

Temutai: i'm gonna give both of you a SPANKING!

Chulun: oh no not that!

Bataar: not me he needs it more!

Chulun: no he does!

Bataar: no him!

Chulun: no he does!

Bataar: no he does!

Chulun:(to Bataar) no you!

Bataar: no y-

Temutai: ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU DESERVE IT!

Chulun and Bataar gulp

Temutai: so Chulun.

Chulun: y-yes?

Temutai: stand in the corner and WAIT FOR YOURS!

Chulun then stands in the corner

Temutai looks down at Bataar and puts him over his lap

Bataar: it wasn't my fault!

Temutai: sure!

Soon Temutai is spanking Bataar

Bataar yelps in pain

Temutai brings his hand down super hard on Bataar's rear

Bataar continues to yelp in pain

Temutai goes as hard as he can

Bataar soon has tears spring his eyes

Temutai's smacks sound harder and painful

The Qidan Warriors are behind the walls listening and making painful looks while they hear the smacks

Temutai goes real hard

Bataar in alot of pain starts crying

Temutai lets him up

Bataar:(crying).

Temutai: now go stand in the corner and THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU DID!

Bataar goes and stands in the corner

Temutai: Chulun it's your turn!

Chulun: no dad i don't want a punishment!

Temutai: too bad!

Soon Chulun is over Temutai's lap

Chulun: he deserved it more i don't because i am innocent!

Temutai: sure you're innocent!

Chulun: it's the truth!

Temutai lifts Chulun's tail

Chulun:(yelps) i'm sorry dad!

Temutai: sure you are!

Soon Temutai is giving Chulun what he deserves

Chulun yelps in pain

Temutai goes hard

Chulun yelps more

Temutai brings his hand down super hard on Chulun's rear

Chulun continues to yelp

Temutai goes even more harder than before

Chulun moos in pain

Temutai's smacks sound even more painful and loud and harder than before

The Qidan warriors still make pained faces

Qidan Warror:(to his friend) wow poor kid he's really in for it from king Temutai!

Qidan Warrior #2: well yes going off and worrying him!

Qidan Warrior #3: that's the first time i have seen King Temutai worried!

Other Qidan Wariors: yeah!

Temutai goes extremly hard

Chulun with tears in his eyes and in so much pain immediately starts crying

Temutai lets him up

Chulun:(crying harder).

Temutai: now YOU go stand in the corner and THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU DID!

Chulun goes and stands in the corner

Temutai gets a sinister smirk on his face but changes it to an angered look

The Qidan Warriors get away from the wall and try to play it cool

Temutai:(comes out, looks at them, growls angrily, and continues going the way he is going).

Chulun:(crying) Bataar i'm sorry for the fight and getting you in trouble and trying to blame things on you and calling you stupid!

Bataar:(crying) i'm sorry i got you in trouble got the food smashed got the wall a gaping hole made dad mad and made him spank us and blamed everything on you and of what i have done to you before and just all the things i did to you and the destruction and and bad things!

Chulun:(crying) i'm sorry your apology is so long!

Bataar:(crying) me too bro let's make up!

Chulun:(crying) ok.

They shake hands

Suddenly there are heavy stomps coming back

Chulun: uh oh it's dad!

Bataar: hurry make it look good!

They put their faces into the wall

Temutai:(looks over at them, growls angrily, and starts sanding his horns again).

Soon Bataar and Chulun are whispering the 24 joke to eachother

Bataar:(whispers)hey Chulun.

Chulun:(whispers) yes Bataar?

Bataar:(whispers) i just found something even funnier than our 24 joke where you said your name was 24!

Chulun:(silently giggles) what is it?

Bataar:(giggles silently) 25!

Soon both are silently giggling but soon they both laugh out semi loud

Temutai:(hears it and looks over) Chulun Bataar what's so FUNNY?

Bataar: uh nothing!

Chulun: yeah nothing funny over here!

They burst out laughing

Temutai:(kind of light hearted) ok give it up what's so funny?

Chulun: 24!

Bataar: no 25!

Temutai: are you both doing the 24 no 25 joke again?!

Bataar and Chulun turn around and nervously nod

Temutai after holding a scowl at them soon starts laughing

Bataar and Chulun laugh

Temutai:(laughing) 24! 25!

Soon the three of them calm down and Chulun and Bataar go outside to play meanwhile Temutai gets back to sanding his horns and maybe dealing with an angry wife! uh oh!

Temutai's wife: Temutai did you punish those two boys again?!

Temutai:(wide eyed).

The end?!


End file.
